diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Eirena
“I have left everything behind... only hope guides me now.” :-Eirena Eirena the Enchantress is one of the three followers featured in Diablo III. She is voiced by Sumalee Montano.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2186735/ Biography Early Life :"I felt no fear when they sealed the tomb before me, only a sense of peace as my mind drifted away into the darkness. It seems I opened my eyes only seconds later and beheld the chamber in ruins, half-buried in sand. I have left everything behind... Only hope guides me now." :-Eirena in her journal Eirena grew up during the Mage Clan Wars. During her youth, Eirena and her sisters were the servants of a Vizjerei mage. She secretly read their masters spell books and taught her sisters, though the first spells they learned were nothing more than tricks. One time she miscast a charm spell and Sister Lysa was fawning over her for weeks. Ignorance and bliss ended however when she and her sisters learned that their master had begun to summon demons. Upon learning this, the sisters waited until their master and more mages joined together in a ritual to summon a greater demon in reality. Knowing of the mages' evil, Eirena and her sisters used their magic to kill the mages before they could complete their ritual. However, they cursed them with their last breaths, and it seemed that they too would fall. But when Eirena awoke, she found the Prophet standing over her. Her life hung by a thread, but the Prophet used his powers to heal her and her sisters. He commended them on their deeds, and offered to train them further. They accepted, and at the age of thirteen, Eirena slew her first demon. The group was called the Hand of the Prophet. However, the Prophet himself foresaw a great disaster that would occur fifteen hundred years in the future, and Eirena and her sisters pledged their lives to preventing the tragedy. The sisters’ pledges were far from mere words, and the Prophet placed the entire sisterhood in a magical slumber to preserve them until the appointed time. A time where they would aid a hero in that time. Awakening :“The world looks so different in this age.” :"What has changed?" :"It is... tired. Tired, and heavy with sorrow." :-Eirena and a companion discussing the current age When Eirena awoke from her deep sleep, she found herself in a land vastly changed from the one she remembered. Her sisters were dead, and the Prophet was nowhere to be found. Additionally, there were gaps in her memory, due to the Prophet's absence (his presence having spell-bound her as per the nature of the spell). Despite the shock of her situation, Eirena's focus was clear, and she gave herself over to the new age in the hope that she could discover its salvation. Eirena spent days searching for the hero. During this time, she found two of her fellow sisters. Both lay dead and mutilated within their chambers. She feared the worst for her other sisters as well. Eirena came across a hero in the deserts outside Caldeum—the one that the Prophet told her of. The hero was part of a group that included Tyrael, a fallen angel and former Archangel of Justice, and Leah, adopted daughter of Deckard Cain. She helped them navigate the desert and remained with the group. She could sense something odd about Leah, but was not sure exactly what. Still, she hoped that they would become firm friends.Diablo III, Random Discussion (Followers) In contrast, Eirena was wary of Tyrael—she knew him to be an angel the instant she beheld him. Yet in her mind, Man did not deserve his aid, especially in light of everything he had given up to aid them. They were later joined by Leah's mother, Adria. The heroes' quest went well. Through the Black Soulstone, they were able to imprison the spirits of Belial and Azmodan, the last two lords of Hell. However, Adria betrayed the group and turned the soulstone onto Leah, revealing that she had been bred as a vessel for Diablo to be reborn as the Prime Evil.Diablo III, Act III Eirena was wracked with guilt over her inability to perceive what had been lurking with Leah, but refused to give up the fight. The fight itself entered the High Heavens, with Diablo leading an assault that would determine the fate of all Creation. During the battle, Eirena came across a dying angel. Even though he was in great pain, he stretched out to give Eirena an old document—centuries old, even older than herself. By the time she reached his body however, his spirit was already gone. With the aid of the archangel Itherael, Eirena was able to translate the document. It had been written by an angel who saw great promise in humanity. An angel that she realized was the Prophet himself. She did not know whether the angel she had seen was the Prophet himself though, and the writings made it clear that the Prophet had operated in absolute secrecy. Her companion told her that she would have to find her own path in the world, and to that, Eirena agreed. And with the defeat of Diablo, she was free to do so.Diablo III, Act IV Equipment In battle, Eirena offers ranged support, largely spells channeled through staves and other magic implements to disorient her enemies and protect her allies. Her illusionary magic doesn’t deal a tremendous amount of damage; instead, it focuses on twisting and warping the minds of others. Eirena’s unique equipment – enchantment focuses associated with scrying and hypnotism, like eyes and mirrors – recalls the ancient mysticism of her order, providing her with potent increases to her abilities. (In-game, Eirena's weapon equips are listed, along with staves, as only being Two-handed Axes/Maces/Swords, but she can also the one-handed versions and spears. As it stands now, Two-Handed weaponry is better for her.) Available equipment: *Amulets *Rings *Staves *Axes *Maces *Swords *One-handed Spears *Enchantress Focuses (special item) Skills As she gains experience, Eirena learns skills that help her better disable and disperse attackers (knocking them back, slowing them, or increasing the amount of damage they take), as well as more utility spells and protective enchantments that improve your defenses, increase the rate of your attacks, or reflect incoming projectiles. Personality and Traits :“Why do you feel empty?" :"There are fragments of myself that are lost to me. They linger in the corners of my mind, just out of reach..." :-Eirena and a companion Eirena’s mastery of enchantments and steely bravery in battle belie her youth.Enchantress - Game Guide - Diablo III. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-04-07 She can seem distant at times, but it is not her intent. Eirena dislikes the dark and is not fond of rain.Diablo III, Act I Eirena came to regard the nephalem as a surrogate elder brother/sister. The hero didn't mind, but told Eirena not to ask him/her for advice about men. Not a problem in one sense, as while Eirena sometimes thought about marriage, she decided it wasn't for her. Perhaps for this reason, Eirena failed to notice that Kormac was in love with her, something which surprised the nephalem, given that Kormac's bumbling feelings were rather obvious. Eirena herself was aghast at the revelation. Trivia It is possible for there to be two enchantresses in Act II due to game mechanics, where Eirena guides the player(s) through the desert. If this is the case, the Eirena already with the player(s) will comment that the new one looks familiar. The Eirena already with the player will also comment that the new one must be one of her long lost sisters.Diablo II, Act II References de:Eirena die Verzauberin Category:Characters